


I Kicked the Pot

by satsunyan



Series: Too Much Sugar is Bad for the Health [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: And Windows, And some mentions of Octavia and Raven, Dumb Plant By the Window!AU, F/F, Fluff, I made a small family of them, Lexa is a Cat, Then some mentions of Jake and Abby, Well Cat Like, lots of fluff, neighbors!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsunyan/pseuds/satsunyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I tried to sneak out using my window and now I’m hanging from it can you help me”</p><p>Or </p><p>“I accidentally kicked your flowerpot. I promise I’ll replace it.” Dumb Plant By the Window!AU.</p><p>----<br/>Where Lexa and Clarke are neighbors and that, windows are convenient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Kicked the Pot

Clarke stepped out of the shower, toweling her blonde locks. She was about to plop down on her bed when a shadow briefly ran past her window. She looked at the window weirdly. Her room was in the second floor of their humble home. She shrugged. “It’s probably just a cat.” She walked to take the glass of water near the TV. Nothing is better than a cold glass of water after a warm shower.

 

She lived a happy life with her mother Abby and very strict father Jake. She chose this room because it had the greatest view. She could draw anything outside the window while sitting down on her bed. Having recently moved, it occurred to her that she has not greeted their neighbor.

 

She settled the half-finished glass of water on her side table, but before she could sit down on the comfort of her bed, she heard a loud “THUCK” right outside the window. It was then followed by a low growl and a “Shhhhit.” She calmly walked towards it. It was around five in the afternoon. Could it be a burglar? But something in her gut told her that it was nothing to be afraid about. Maybe it really was just a cat.

 

She opened her picture window inwards and looked outside.

 

Clarke looked below the window ledge, her gaze meeting shocked green orbs. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

 

“Um, Hi.” The stranger greeted her. The female hanging on the ledge of her window looked only a few years older than her, if not the same age. She wore jeans and a shirt, and she had wavy brown hair. “Um, I am sorry for my language?”

 

Clarke snorted. “You’re going to apologize for that?” She looked further below the window, taking out half of her upper body to inspect it. The orchid flowerpot that used to be the small patio was gone, and in turn this stranger was hanging right under her window. One of her legs hung on the side (due to the lack of space) and she was propping most of her body weight on her arms as both of her hands clung desperately to the metal bar right under the window.

 

“Um, I am sorry I accidentally kicked your flowerpot. I will replace it.” She swallowed, trying to avoid Clarke’s blue eyes from further scrutinizing her in her situation. “But first… can you please help me up?”

 

The blonde almost laughed, but nodded. The brunette with green eyes then made a mental note that her neighbor smelled of sweet, sweet Camellia.

 

Clarke closed the window before turning to the stranger now inside the privacy of her bedroom. She looked at her from head to toe. Muscular, fit, athletic build. She looked really nervous and her hair was in disarray. Clarke exerted all of her effort to stop herself from fixing her hair, or further ruffling it.

 

“I’m Clarke.” She introduced, holding out a hand.

 

The stranger who were a few inches taller than her looked at her face nervously, she wiped her hands on her jean pants before taking it. “Lexa.” She looked at Clarke again before shaking her head in disapproval to her actions. “I am really, really sorry for this. I did not mean to kick off your plant, it must have meant a lot—“

 

“But you escaping through the window may be more important.” Clarke acknowledged, nodding. “I understand. The plant isn’t very important don’t worry. Very replaceable.” She smiled at the brunette’s panicked expression.

 

“I am really sorr—“

 

“You are forgiven, Lexa.” She smiled then Lexa turned to her and smiled as well. It was one of the brightest things Clarke has ever seen in her life. She decided that it will now go to her favorite things. “Neighbor’s Smile is perfect.” She mentally noted.

 

Lexa swallowed again, avoiding Clarke’s gaze. “What a way to meet your neighbor’s daughter, huh? You must think I am weird.”

 

“Do you want some water?” Clarke offered out of the blue. Lexa looked at her confused. _“Maybe she doesn’t notice that she swallows a lot when she’s nervous?”_

 

The blonde laughed.

 

“Oh, sorry. I was just. Um, rambling.” She walked towards the side table of her bed and picked up her abandoned glass of water. “I don’t think you’re weird.” Very charming, actually.

 

Lexa nodded at her. “Then, I am glad.” She then stared out the window then towards the door. She frowned again and rubbed her hands on her pants.

 

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asked.

 

“I am thinking that if I go through your front door, what kind of entrapments should I watch out for?” Lexa asked with a charming smile, Clarke felt her own heart get stuck in her throat. This woman is too pretty for her poor little human heart. She’s a goddess.

 

“Well… You wouldn’t have to worry about that if I could just accompany you to our front door.” The blonde gave her own version of a charming smile. She inwardly gave herself a pat on the back for making the green eyed brunette blush. _Hell yeah. Achievement unlocked._

Clarke went downstairs first then she signaled for Lexa to run for the door after confirming that her parents were busy in the living room watching television. She opened the door and brunette immediately stepped out. “Lexa!”

 

She turned to look at her. “Yes?”

 

“How are you going back? I mean, you did go through- _escaped through_ your window…”

 

Lexa smiled at her. “Magic.” Then she ran out towards the pavement, onto the sidewalk.

 

Clarke only looked at her, open-mouthed. She sighed and smiled as she closed the door, only to come face to face with her father, Jake.

 

“Clarke? What’s wrong?” He asked, reopening the door to look around.

 

“Oh, um, the neighbor’s cat was trying to escape through the window. I caught it and gave it to the owner.” Clarke asked, her hands flying comically as she explained. Jake looked at her as if she were alien, but she ignored it.

 

It is true.

 

It was cat. She went up her stairs with a smile.

 

~*

A few days has passed since the window incident and Clarke always paid attention to her window, but that night she didn’t hear someone shuffling by her window. She wondered endlessly how Lexa had come back to her own home that night. And for the past few days she silently wished that there was a flowerpot to knock down, so she could get to talk to her awkwardly charming neighbor.

 

She rolled onto her stomach and covered her head with a pillow. It was almost nine in the evening when the voice of her mother Abigail called for her. It seems that someone was at the door and it was for her. Without bothering to check herself or fix her messy her, she stomped down the stairs and opened the door.

 

It could just be Octavia or Raven or—

 

“Hi.” Lexa greeted her wearing a handsome pair of ripped jeans, boots, white shirt and a leather jacket. In her hands was an orchid plant very similar to the one she had kicked off Clarke’s window veranda.

 

Clarke immediately felt shy as she absentmindedly hand combed her messy wavy blonde hair. “Hello.”

 

“I am sorry that it is a few days late, but I came to return your plant.” Lexa smiled shyly, handing her the pot. “I was thinking of just putting it back where it used to be, but I was worried you might not notice and forget to water it.”

 

The blonde smiled at her. _Caring._ “Thank you. Like I said, it wasn’t very important, but I’m glad for the replacement.” _And seeing you again._

 

Lexa smiled at her while nodding. She bit her lower lip and Clarke couldn’t help herself but look at it. She knew that Lexa noticed and she wasn’t very great at hiding the attraction, this made Clarke smile.

 

“Anyway, it’s um, just that. I guess, I will see you around.” Lexa spoke making circles with her index finger, before leaving. “See ya.” Clarke waved at her then closed the door. Her messy hair forgotten.

 

She turned around to climb up, but almost stumbled backward when her dad immediately appeared. “Dad, you have to stop doing that.”

 

“What was that?”

 

“Remember about the neighbor’s cat? It knocked over my plant, so the owner came to replace it.” Clarke showed her father the new plant and sidestepped. “I’ll be in my room if you need me.” She smiled and immediately ran for her room.

 

Clarke opened her window and settled her plant outside again. She narrowed her eyes looking in between leaves, finding a piece of paper tucked inside it. She picked it up and opened it.

 

 _“I am not really good with this. Um, I really, uh, want to get some coffee with you. Message me, please?”_ Clarke smiled at the awkward message and the nervous scribbles of numbers. At the end of the message was like a mark of sunglasses but instead of round, they were triangles. She knew that she has seen this before, but right now she can’t remember where it was from. With a smile, she grabbed her phone, took a photo of the cute signature before sending a message.

 

_“Coffee?”_

~*

Their cute and awkward coffee meetings turned into weekly movie night outs and it went on and on for a few months of window trysts and trap escapades. Clarke got to know Lexa more and more. And tonight, Clarke looked towards her window, waiting for a frequent visitor. She heard the familiar creaking of metal on her window’s small veranda. She immediately walked towards it opened the window. She held her hand out and it was taken immediately as she assisted the brunette inside her room.

 

“Hi.” Clarke greeted, Lexa looked at her. “Hey, what happened?” She inspected a glaring red line that extended from Lexa’s right temple downward curving towards her cheekbones. “Lexa.”

 

“No, uh, I fell.” Lexa lied through her teeth. Her wound was very fresh, and it was something you wouldn’t get by falling through anywhere. “Clarke I’m fine, it’s really nothing—“

 

“Lexa.” Blue eyes held green into place. She held her hand and led her to her bed. “Sit.” The brunette followed, she watched Clarke go into the bathroom, soon she returned with first aid. “Face me, let’s get this cleaned.”

 

Lexa’s hands rested on her sides, propped onto the bed as Clarke cleaned her fresh wound. She winced every now and then, her eyes blinking through pain. The whole time Clarke stared at her face, her eyes, her wound everywhere. The worry made Lexa’s heart melt, and she was angry.

 

“This is clearly not, nothing, Lexa.” Clarke told her, as she kept the first aid and settled it on her bed side. “You are obviously hurting, and very angry.” She took one of Lexa’s hands that were balled into fists and put it into her own. “You don’t have to tell me anything, but we’re not going anywhere with you hurting and angry.”

 

Lexa looked into her eyes, swallowing. That sign of nervousness in her eyes, in her whole posture. She opened her balled fist into Clarke’s hand, and softly she took it into her own. “My father slashed me with an ice pick.” Clarke held onto her hand tight. “He abuses my mother every time he goes home and something had gone wrong with his work. He locks me in my room every time he sees me, thus –“

 

“Escaping through the window.” Clarke finished for her. She nodded with a small smile.

 

“I have been trying to find a way to escape with my mother. But she kept on telling me that I should escape by myself, and that she will be fine. Clarke, I am so afraid.” Lexa looked into her blue eyes, searching, trying to find salvation.

 

“What are you afraid of?” Clarke asked her, voice soft.

 

“I am afraid I will hurt you, Clarke.” Lexa told her, leaning onto that soft hand that rested onto the side of her cheek. She brought up her free hand and held onto the one caressing her face. “I do not want to turn into a monster. I want to save my mother.”

 

Clarke smiled at her. She is so innocent, kind, and caring. That’s probably not what she wants to her right now, and Clarke knew that. “The past months have been so much fun, Lexa.”

 

Green eyes looked at her, hopeful. “Yeah?”

 

The blonde smiled at her with a nod. “I mean, who meets a charmingly awkward girl on their window? Me, apparently.” Lexa laughed. Clarke’s chest felt so warm, hearing such a melodious voice.

 

She leaned for and gave Lexa a hug, letting her forehead rest onto Lexa’s chin. Soon, she moved her head from her chin, and rested it onto the crook of her neck.

  
“I know, that there’s something that’s… this, us.” Clarke explained. “I want to continue it, and explore it and with that, I want you to know that no matter what happens I’ll be on your side. I will help you.” She moved back to look at her face. The fear was back into those expressive eyes, and Clarke wanted it all to go away, but it wasn’t so easy.

 

Lexa frowned, looking at her lap.

 

“And you will not hurt me.” Clarke smiled at her. “It can be fixed and I will make sure of that. Do you trust me?”

 

“Since you saved me from the window.”

 

“Clarke!” Jake’s voice echoed from downstairs and the two of them looked at each other in shock. “Clarke! Is someone in there with you!?”

 

They scrambled to their feet, with Clarke shoving the first aid kit under her bed and Lexa opening the window to escape.

 

“I’m on the phone!” Clarke shouted back, her heartbeat rose as she heard her father’s footsteps up the stairs. “Lexa, go, go, go.”

 

Right as the door to her room opened, Lexa vaulted out the window, hanging onto the ledge. “Hi, Dad.”

 

He looked at her suspiciously, window open, ruffled bed sheets, phone very far away from her. “I thought you were on the phone?”

 

Clarke searched for her phone that was on the foot of her bed. “I am. But I heard the neighbor’s cat escaping this way again, and got worried.”

 

“You decided to check on it, without taking your phone with you?” Jake questioned her.

 

“I’m worried my phone might fall out the window. You know me, clumsy.” Clarke explained with a smile then she peeked out the window. “Here, kitty, kitty~” She stretched one hand out and touched Lexa’s face.

 

Lexa made a face at her before going “Meeeeeeooooowwwwrrr.” With her best imitation. Immediately, she bit Clarke’s finger.

 

“Ow! Bad kitty!” Clarke hissed at her then she looked at her father. “Ah, don’t run away.” She pretended that the cat had jumped over to the other house.

 

Jake walked towards Clarke, Lexa moved to the side of the ledge, knocking over the plant again. “Shiiiiit.”

She muttered as she jumped over to her room’s window, promptly escaping through it as Jake popped his head outside, looking left and right and the missing plant.

 

“The cat knocked over your plant again?” He looked at Clarke who nodded with a smile. “That’s one large cat.”

 

“Truth be told, Dad.” She smiled. Jake looked at her again, then out the window then he went out the window. “You better not be bringing men into your room through the window.” Clarke almost snorted.

 

He closed the door behind him, and after making sure that he has descended the stairs, she locked the door. She then ran for the window and looked out again to find Lexa hanging on her ledge. “I am sorry for my language?”

 

Clarke laughed at those innocent green orbs. She took a few steps back and watched Lexa vault back into her room, closing the window behind her. “You’re really going to apologize for tha—“ Before she could finish her sentence, she felt a pair of warm lips covering her own, hands wrapping her into a warm hug. She returned the kiss, tangling her hands onto brunette hair.

 

“This one I am not going to apologize for.” Lexa told her with a wink. Clarke felt her heart leap out her mouth. Then Lexa narrowed her eyes at her. “Really though. A cat?”

 

“A dog can’t jump out that far.” Clarke reasoned before having her lips taken once more. Immediately she was pushed down onto her own bed as Lexa purred and snuggled onto her embrace.

 

Clarke laughed.

 

_It definitely was a cat._

 

(I Kicked the Pot/END)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry that ended so abruptly. I am so very bad in stories like “first meeting” and “relationship development” when it’s a oneshot. I hope you’ll forgive me, because it was cute fluffy and cats. I’m also very sorry for any wrong grammar or redundant words. I just kind of let my words flow instead of forgetting them in search for a new word to say blue, green, blonde or brunette LOL. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
